At present, different alternatives can be found of systems that permit freeing solid or gaseous additives towards the interior of the container to which they are attached.
Sealing systems are known in the state-of-the-art that have a cavity for storing an additive that is set free towards the interior of the container by pressing vertically against a part of the system, thus permitting the perforation and/or pressuring of a seal that closes said cavity.
In applications US 2007/0023381 and WO2008/061766 we see systems that present in their interior a closed compartment or volume, with an upper wall formed by a flexible membrane and a base formed by a collapsible layer that breaks when pressure is exerted on the membrane, thus setting the additive free toward the interior of the container. In these cases, the additive is limited to those formats in a liquid or solid state that permit the transmitting of mechanical pressure exercised by the user to break the seal.
One of the limiting factors that can be observed in the mentioned references is that once the additive has been freed into the interior of the container, the closing system must be removed completely in order to consume or use said content.
Another unsolved point is the process whereby the inferior seal is broken which, when executed under pressure, does not permit controlling the cutting process and there is proof that parts of the sealing membrane can fall into the interior liquid of the bottle.
One of the qualities of this invention is that it does not require the removal of the closing system in order to use the product of the container or else consume the liquid once it is mixed.
On the other hand, thanks to the shape of an interior push-cut carriage, the additive is not limited to a solid or liquid format that exercises pressure and breaks the seal, but rather it permits the freeing of substances in powder, liquid or solid form indistinctly and with total control of the cutting process, so that waste from the seal cannot fall inside the bottle.
In the case of application WO 02/074647, a closure device is seen of the ‘push and pull’ type, with a sliding piece surrounded by a ring which in its lower position permits puncturing and pressing down on a membrane that is a seal commonly applied by induction in bottles or containers, to subsequently free towards the exterior the liquid contained in the container or bottle.
In the above-described case, the principal difference with the closing system of this application is that the device of the prior art is designed to be placed on a bottle that in its upper part already has a lid, a seal placed by induction, and that does not permit and neither is it designed to dispense formulas or active components towards the interior of the bottle as is the case of the invention presented in this application. In the latter, a closing system is provided that permits keeping the additive hermetically isolated without needing to seal the bottle.